The Loss of a Hero
Plot :Galvan Mark II (Khyber): Hmm...(runs towards Azmuth's lab) (Derrick J Wyatt, talking to other Galvans): And this is the Galvan pride and joy after the Omnitrix. The Proto-Tool! First wielded by expert marksman Rook Blonko.... (Khyber): Pride and joy? (knocks the Galvans out and takes the Proto-Tool)(runs out) :3 hours later, on the Cerebroustacean home planet (Dr Psychobos): Our contract is completed. You get the Nemematrix, that inferior device and I take the Proto-Tool! And destroy the brainchild of Azmuth's, the Omnimatrix! (Khyber): Mm hmmm. (takes the Nemetix and runs out) (Dr Psychobos): And n-n-now... The Axis Tool shall be created by m-m-me! Muahahahahahah! :1 year later, on a ship (Dr Psychobos): Vilgax. Your Axis Tool. (Vilgax): Wonderful. (Plumber): You have breached Plumber code X3261! Surrender now! (Vilgax): Let's try this out! (fires a hyper powerful blast) (Plumber): What? (an explosion occurs and the Axis Tool drops behind a pillar) (Vilgax):(attempts to pick it up) (Plumber, revealed to be alive): Hah! (fires a blast, sending Vilgax to outer space)(attacks Dr Psychobos and defeats him) (Dr Psychobos): Noo! (he is led away by Plumbers) (Plumber): Another job well done! (the camera focuses on his name tag, revealing he is Maximus Loo, ace Plumber) :THEME SONG :Maximus's home, 3 months later (Maximus): Nothing but a cup of hot chocolate on a Saturday morning! :Beep beep beep beep (Maximus, looking at Plumber badge): Yes, Magister Maxwell? (Magister Max, on Plumber badge hologram): You are sent on a mission to the Van Allen Belt to store an asteroid containing large amounts of taedenite. (Maximus): So much for my vacation. (grabs Axis Tool) Solo mission, Magister? (Magister Max): You are going with Ben 10. (Maximus): Wow...... (Magister Max): Undertown base, Maximus. Over and out. (Maximus): Awesome. (presses a few buttons on Axis Tool and teleports away) :Plumber base, Undertown (Maximus): Ben 10! (Ben): Ace Plumber Max, eh? (Rook): I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Maximus. (Maximus): Hi, guys! (Rook): Your device is similar to mine. (shows Proto-Tool) (Maximus): Dr Psychobos made it. Copied from the Proto-Tool. (Rook): That scum! (Ben): Cut it. Get to the ship. :They walk to the ship (Maximus): Cool ship. (Ben): Yeah. (Maximus, while turning it on): Blast off in T Minus 8 seconds. (Ben): Awesome. :15 hours later (Ben): I am totshally geshing mosion shicknesh....(walks to back of cabin) I need some milk. (pours a cup, drinks it and goes to washroom) :Boom! (Rook): Bad news. (Runs to washroom and destroys it) Oh no. :Ben as Astrodactyl is fending off several aliens who have destroyed the wall. (Maximus): Argh! (uses Axis Tool to create a spacesuit for himself, with Rook doing the same) :They jump out of the ship (Charterer): Do not come closer. Or I shall destroy you. (Rook, whispering): They have acid powers. (Maximus): I don't care! (blasts them) :One Charterer, carrying Ben, is alive (Charterer): Do not come closer or I shall kill the boy. (Maximus): Uh...(kills the Charterer) Yes! : The Charterer kills Ben (Rook): No! (Max): Ben...I... (Rook): (bows his head towards Ben) My regards...(points to Max) You! You killed him. (Max): I'm sorry...I... (Rook): There is no point... : Azmuth teleports in (Max): Azmuth. (Azmuth): I have news. (Rook): What kind. (Azmuth): To the human. (Max): Yes? (Azmuth): You are Maxwell Tennyson's illegtimate grandson (Max): Bu..wha...duh..Oh my gosh... (Azmuth): Thus, you can wield the Omnitrix. (Max): (puts on the Omnitrix) : The Omnitrix recalibrates, with simply the top part dropping (Max): You aliens! (transforms into....) (Arcticguana): Uh....Arcticguana? (Rook): That is what Ben calls him, although I like FreezeLizard better. (Arcticguana): Lamo. (freezes a ship of Charterers) (Charterers): Aaaah! (jump down from their ship) (Rook): Hah! (fires his Proto-Tool) (Charterers): There is a reason why we are not humans! (their shadows separate from them esque horror movie, grabbing Arcticguana and Rook) (Arcticguana): Oh no! I can't freeze these guys! Oh, yeah. (transforms) (Heatblast): Take on the light! (fires at them) (Charterers): Nuuuuuuu! (run away) (Heatblast): This guy rocks! :Earth, during a funeral (Max): Ben.... (Rook, on the stage giving a speech): Although he had many disgusting eating habits, weird language, a mild psychotic nature which does not show occasionally, bad health habits, the act of delaying and many others, Ben was a great hero. (walks off the stage) (Max): ... I.... (Mayor, on the stage): Ben saved the world so may times...but we took it for granted.... :Gwen walks in (Gwen): You! (points at Max) (Max): Huh!? (Gwen): You killed Ben! (picks him up with mana) (Max): This calls for destructive measures! (transforms) (Goop): A Polymorph! Who cares about the species anyway! (melts Gwen's mana) Stop attacking, I don't want to hurt you! (Gwen): Well, I'm just repaying the favour! (pulls his anti-gravity projector apart) (Goop, detransforming): You...stink! (Max): I didn't kill Ben. (Gwen): Don't mention "kill Ben"! (fires at the Omnitrix) (Max): Want to play it the hard way? Then let's go! (transforms) (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GWENDOLYN TENNYSON! YOU NO TRY TO BLAST RATH WHEN RATH IS ALSO IN BADDY MOODY! (Gwen): You aren't as exciting as Ben, so stop the witty talk! (uses her mana and pushes Rath backwards) (Rath): YOU NO PUSH RATH, YOU BIG BULLY! (slashes Gwen, who deflects it) (Gwen): Ugh! :Khyber appears (Khyber): Oh, a new Omnitrix wielder. (Max): Khyber. (Gwen): I'll take care of you later! (attacks Khyber) (Khyber): That foolish Levin. He dares take my dog! But I have a new pet! (unleashes a creature-a tiger) (Max): Whoa...(transforms) I'm getting the hang of this! (Waybig): Wow! (Khyber's Tiger): Rooooar! (transforms) (Acidfire): Azi! (spits a mouthful of acid) (Waybig): Just like that Acidbreath! (dodges the shot)(fires a cosmic ray) (Khyber): Oh...(climbs up Waybig) (Waybig): Ooh, eeh! That tickles! (Khyber): Not anymore! (fires his sniper rifle at Waybig's fin) (Waybig, detransforming): No! (Gwen): Weakling! (fires a mana blast at Khyber) (Khyber): Aah! I shall have to strike when he is alone! (escapes) :Gwen helps Max up (Max): Thanks. (Gwen): Don't think I forgave you yet. (walks off) (Rook): We shall avenge Ben. (Max): Ben... :Chimerian Hammer (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson has died, leaving it to a rookie. This is the perfect time to take the Omnitrix! Buahahahahahahahah! (Psyphon): And you have a secret weapon, Master Vilgax. THE END Characters *Maximus Loo *Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Derrick J Wyatt Aliens Used By Ben *Astrodactyl *Chromastone By Maximus *Arcticguana *Heatblast *Goop *Rath By Khyber's Tiger *Acidfire Villains *Khyber *Dr Psychobos *Vilgax *Charterers *Gwen (partially) *Khyber's Tiger *Psyphon Category:Max X Category:Episodes Category:Maximus Loo2012